Worldwide Gantz
by Lady Bonbones
Summary: Stories of Gantz from all over the globe. Chapter 1: Nepal. Chapter 2: USA and Mexico. Chapter 3: England and Philippines
1. Nepal

Worldwide Gantz

This fan fiction will feature multiple Gantz teams from all over the world. So do not get attached to the characters. You are more than welcome to introduce countries you would like to see but do me the favor to introduce information that you believe necessary or interesting.

I do not own Gantz

Chapter 1: Gantz Nepal

Ina ran along the busy and crowded city of Kathmandu, Nepal. She kept her praying shawl as close as she could. She had already lost one and because of that, she had forced herself to pray for hours. It was for the best. Her long hair was on a braid, a red stone between her eyebrow. She reached her home; she had been worried since it had been turning late.

She had to make something for her father and brothers to eat once they got back from work. Her dear mother, oh that was why she had gone praying after seeing her at the doctors house. A big house where he housed the sicker patients. Oh her dear mother, she was strong. That was what the doctor told her but it might not be enough. She held back tears and cooked her best; red roasted duck curry. She knew this would cheer her up. If she could just take some to mother, but she was sick and it would be too much for her.

Shiva came in first. He worked on an office, helping with the mail and paper work. It got him a good pay. He smiled at his young sister. The others would be there soon enough!

Shiva helped Ina place the table ready.

The earth shook. Shiva ran for the door but then he looked back. Ina had hidden under a table; her shoulder had been struck by stone. He ran to her, just as the whole ceiling fell at top of them. They had worked so hard, the whole family to make that house…it was gone just as them.

Ina opened her eyes. Her brother was holding her. They were in a room with more people. Maybe they were waiting for a doctor. Maybe they were hurt. She sat up; she did not even have a scratch.

"A miracle" she said with a smile to her brother. He did not smile back. His dark eyes stayed fixed on a woman that stood on the middle of the room. Her brother was in age of marriage but…his eyes held strong and angry feelings. This worried her.

"Put on the suits and pick the weapons, we are going to hunt" said the woman, her hair was off and wild. Her eyes landed on young Ina "hurry now" but no one moved. Ina heard people speak. They could not get out. The room was locked completely. It was a long room; there was a bathroom from which an old man came out. He looked like a monk.

"Oh she has awaken, how you are lady?" he asked.

"She is doing alright until now, thanks for asking," said Shiva gently.

Ina watched the angered woman march to a wall and sit. She was wearing odd clothing. Then Ina saw it, a black sphere at the back of the room. There was the picture of something and writing.

"Brother, what happened?" she asked

"We appeared here, you had fainted," he said

"What do you mean by appeared?" she asked

"People just started to…" but then she saw it. A man started to appear on the room. She wanted to close her eyes. She could see his insides!

The man dropped to his knees touching his chest. He had been robbed and shot, he was sure!

"Gantz just how many more!" the woman stood and shouted.

"Alright I will explain one more time," she said looking around the room

"My name is Roja; this isn't the first time I have been here. That sphere is call Gantz and it has given our lives back for the reason to serve it. You have seen it open and you see there are things there. Gantz wants us to fight monsters. Yes, monsters!" she said to the new arrival who had been about to protests.

"You are crazy," said Shiva in a harsh tone. He had seen this woman before. She was always running into the office, bothering her husband, trying to tell him something that she could not.

"Say as you wish paper boy, but your woman will die if you don't obey" said Roja before Ina's face turned red with anger.

"How dare you speak to brother in such way, you…you" the monk placed a hand on her shoulder. She calmed at once.

"Then don't believe me" said woman. After a few seconds, people started to pickup some boxes from the sphere.

"Stay here" said Shiva before returning with two that had their names.

"What does it have?" Ina opened the box to find clothes like those of the woman, and guns like the ones she carried. Some people took turns and changed on the restroom. The monk stayed with them.

"Do you know where we are your holiness?" asked Shiva

"No idea" said the monk "but I got the feeling we will find out soon enough"

People started to disappear just as they had appeared.

"Don't move from wherever you go, I will find you" said her brother with worry.

"Yes brother" said Ina before appearing on a frozen paradise. The sun was setting, the snow was shinning. She looked back, the great mountains stood behind her.

"Oh my" said the old monk finally arriving. Her brother and the others were there in less than a minute.

"We got to get home and find an answer to this," said Shiva placing his jacket over his sister's shoulders.

"If you move far from here your head will explode," said Roja but some people did not listen and left. Among then Shiva, his sister and the Monk. They made company to the old monk. They waited for him so they were a little behind the group. It was a while before they saw it. Heads exploded, the white snow was tainted. Shiva covered his sister from the splash and the image. People ran back to the strange woman, holding their boxes for dear life.

"So my gut was right, she was telling the truth," said the monk. Ina did not cry. She did not want to worry her brother more than he already was. They walked away from the scene and sat. The night was turning the area even colder.

"Stay here and try to stay warm," said her brother as he got the gun like thing out of the box.

"Brother…" Ina stayed with the monk and hoped that everything would go alright. Ina and the monk prayed for those who died. Almost an hour passed before she heard a scream. Her brother was back, and had more blood on him. The monk looked sick. He did not speak; her brother just rushed the box and started to change.

A man, he was covered in blood ran towards them in fear. The ground started to shake once the man stopped before them.

"It's a demon, finish it!" he shouted at the monk.

"Get out of there!" shouted Roja

xxxxxx An hour later

Shiva reached Roja and the others who had followed her. She gave a smile before giving her attention back to the group.

"The thing we are hunting is called the Getty _alien,_ as some of you just saw, its big, strong, likes human flesh and its fast"

Shiva looked at where others were looking, a pile of bodies were being covered by the snow. He did not know what to do so he just followed. Roja had done this so many times that she had become an expert on tracking on the snow. They reached a cave but did not go near it. They hid behind some rocks and under snow. They saw something bulky like a small gorilla come out. It was as white as the snow. It could almost be from that world if it was for the great fangs that almost forced its jaws open and the fact that it wore garments around its waste.

"Stay here" said Roja as she snaked upon the little guy.

They all held their breath as she shot and waited for the unenviable. The chest exploded and it fell.

"Roar!" from under them, claws reached out and graved as many as they could. Shiva had jumped at top of the rock and looked in horror as the people disappeared and the snow turned red.

"Run _Harami Kukkur _(useless dog)" Shiva ran even faster. He, other guy and Roja were the only ones left. He shivered as they ran deeper into the cave. It was when he saw the walls made of metal and smooth that he realized that they weren't in a cave.

"It's a ship," said Roja "that's how they are here"

"They really are alien" then he wondered about his sister.

"But there will be more in here" said the older man coming to a stop.

"I have been to one of these before; there is something in the middle that will destroy the whole place, that's our mission to be able to go back we must do that. Kill each one of them," said Roja

Shiva was glad he left Ina behind with the monk. This had to be crazy. They sneaked inside; he had to use the gun a few times when the way was blocked. Roja true to her word reached the middle of the ship. They looked at a white sphere floating. Roja pointed at it and shot, then she started to run, they followed when the sphere cracked and white cold vapor escaped. They ran to the outside as the aliens ran to the inside, not trying to stop them. They gave growls of fear. They had done something really bad to them. They reached the outside but they continued running. After a little while, the whole ship exploded.

"You need to get your suit!" shouted Roja to him.

He ran to get the suit. Roja and the other man faced the large figure. It was as tall as a three-store building. Roja jumped and shot. The large space monkey blocked with its hand. Small holes appeared on it before using that same hand to blow her away.

The other man pointed his gun, but he was shivering in fear. He had worn his suit, but even so that hadn't helped the others. The creature didn't bother getting to his level and just kicked him "Abuini!" he flew back, at landing on a frozen lake the suit busted. He sat looking in horror at the scratches and cuts all over his body. The ice was like glass, he was bleeding. He was scared, he stood and ran. He saw the monk, he could finish the demon...alien...that thing!

The monk stood as the monster stood not too far from them. Ina looked at the great beast.

"Ready" said Shiva

"About time!" shouted Ina who had jumped and was at the creature's neck "take the three shot gun and finish him!"

Shiva saw his case close by and picked the one she talked about. She held him back until the 'Sender' gun had him. She jumped off it as it fell down.

Shiva looked at his sister was on the landing course. He ran with great speed. His brain barely realized it had been the suit. They had made it, for exception of the other guy who had stood frozen. Then monk, unmoved stood a few steps from it.

"Poor thing, I guess you didn't belong here," he said before offering a few prayers.

They were transported back to the room, Ina fell to her knees.

"You will be able to go home once the scoring is done," said Roja before kneeling before Gantz. It started with her,

_**TukTuk**_** (Whore)**

**Points earned 25**

"**Kicking **_**muji**_** (ass) as always"**

**Got 95, only 5 more to go**

"Well I made it alive, only one more," she said not bothered by the name.

"This is..."

_**Harami Kukkur **_**(useless dog) 'way to go TukTuk'**

**Points earned: 20**

"_**Ran Doe**_** (man whore)"**

"Why you! why am I insulted twice!" he said while Ina tried to not laugh.

**Beaumontia (flower) 'I would like to continue living'**

**Points earned: none**

"**too much worrying"**

"Thanks, I guess," said Ina

**Monk**

**Points earned: none**

"**Too much praying, not enough ass kicking"**

"I am a man of peace," said the monk with a smile.

"I don't know when, but when more aliens appear, we will be transported here to do the same, if you earn a hundred points you get options. One would be to get a new weapon, other to bring someone dead to life and the last and most important...to leave and be free though it will take away the memories from here.

"So I have to fight as well?" said Ina with worry.

"I am afraid so" said Roja with a gentle smile "but I think I am more worried about you monk"

"don't be lady" said the monk still smiling "I am more worried about those who die and don't even receive a prayer, so I will be glad to join every time as long as I live"

"You are an odd one" she said before looking a Shiva "leave the equipment here, otherwise, once we are call you might not be able to reach it" she said and he did as she said.

"This is going to be difficult," said Shiva once outside

"Don't lose hope, even if I can't explain to my husband of why I disappear I haven't lost hope" said Roja

"Why can't you tell him?" he asked

"Because then, your head will explode" she said before taking her own way.

"I guess then we can't talk about it, to other people," said the monk before going to find the way to his temple.

"Brother?" they were at the street of the doctor's house. The house had collapse, the oh so great house had collapsed. People had been moving rocks, getting people out. They arrived just in time to see her body been pulled out. Their mother was dead.

Ina rubbed her eyes; she had to be strong 'be strong for your brothers' her mother had told her that afternoon.

Shiva ran to her as they placed her on a car that would take them to where their house was. Ina joined him and they got home where their older brothers, father and others of the family mourned. When they saw them two still alive, they were crying of some happiness. Not everything was lost.

'You have to protect your sister' his mother had told Shiva the morning he had gone to visit her. He wouldn't let their second chance get away.

'I will fight too, next time' Ina thought with a fist held against her heart 'forgive me God, for I will have to kill'


	2. USA and Mexico

NL" I am still accepting requests for countries and cultures.

Worldwide Gantz

Declaimer: I do not own Gantz

Chapter 2: Gantz USA and Mexico

USA

It was another hot night in Las Vegas Nv, USA. Andrew was dying on his couch. There was nothing good on TV, his computer was busted (he blamed the heat), and now he was being called to Gantz. He might as well call himself a dead man now. He landed on the hotel room of the Cesar Palace. Home was so far from there, he would get so busted. With a sigh, he looked at Taylor. She had been running again.

"Bastard, I almost broke my record," she said sitting.

He did not dare say he was hoping for this. He had been so bored!

Ahmed arrived with a serious look.

"News from Russia?" asked Andrew since they were still the first ones.

"Its getting bad there too, they are trying to make contact with Japan but those people!" said Ahmed with rage and Russian accent

"But those were in a different area, the ones you are in contact are from other state" said Taylor "and those who lead them are...well I guess Gantz got good members but bad allies"

More people arrived.

Zane arrived last. He smiled as he finished button his shirt.

"Sleeping?" asked Ahmed

"Nope" he said with a smile before Taylor sighed.

There were only six new people. there was an old lady that was dressed to gamble, An adult woman dressed like a school teacher, a guy that had been wearing a motorcycle helmet, a middle age guy with a towel around his waist, a little kid around nine that hadn't stop crying from the moment he got there and a dog... a Chihuahua to be exact.

"This is the deal" spoke Taylor, their leader with strength "we are here and not dead because of that" she pointed at the black sphere "but don't expect this to be a miracle. You can get your lives back by doing as this sphere, Gantz asks of you. You can not leave this room" she said once she saw the motorcycle guy go close to the window "Gantz won't let you" she waited to have his attention again "our mission to be free is to gain a hundred points by killing aliens"

The old woman laughed softly and so did the teacher while the men were louder. The little kid continued to cry.

"In a few seconds that sphere will open and you will be given suits and weapons, after that we will be transported to the area where the alien is located. It all falls within three square miles, if you are close to leaving the area an alarm will go off on your ear; if you leave your head will explode"

Gantz opened, Zane took on giving away the equipment, and all would be well prepared. They had learned this was the must secure way to survive. They gave a quick explanation of the weapons.

"I am a vegetarian, and I don't kill," said Ms. Gray, she was a teacher and held strongly to her position as of not needing meat.

"Well, they are not vegetarian, so if you don't shoot them you are dead," said Andrew with a smile. She did not protest but he got the feeling she would be one to die.

"Wow!" Daniel did not learn his lesson; he stared at the Gantz motorcycle.

"We don't know if we will appear on the city," said Taylor closing the door "we don't want to run anyone over"

Daniel pouted but was glad that he at least got to hold a gun.

"If we defeat the enemy, you will be aloud to go back home but you will be called back. You will be given points for the number of aliens you kill and once reaching a hundred you will be given options. One to be free from the fighting"

The child, Jacob, stopped crying "Even I?" he asked with a nose filled with buggers.

Taylor smiled "we want that more than anything"

"You got to be kidding me!" said Mr. Allen, he had just lost his job, jumped off the top of his building after taking a bath and now he was supposed to be fighting aliens! His towel fell.

"Just dress" said Zane, the Chihuahua ran around Mr. Allen barking like crazy.

They arrived to the middle of the desert.

Andrew took out the controller. They had made everyone carry one as well. A quick lesson and they were all in stealth mode.

"Its close by" said Taylor looking at the controller's radar.

"Only one?" asked Ahmed

"Yeah" said Taylor

"What does that mean?" asked Mrs. Williams as she held the little boy's hand and guided him.

"It means that it must be strong," said Andrew.

They arrived to the area where a great fissure on the ground spread like ink. It shook and spread more.

"Wait here" said Ahmed taking the Gantz rifle. He crawled to the edge and pointed down "shit" he jumped back and ran back to the others "stay low" they crouched behind a sand hill.

Something like a metal tentacle came out. Its end had a sphere that opened like a five petal flower to reveal a needle. It was scary because then along its length spikes emerged.

"I think I have seen this movie," said Zane

MEXICO

Ivan wondered if this was how the revolution had been like. He ran among dead bodies, those of the enemy and his friends. The enemy was the golden angel. His grandma would kill him if she knew of what he was trying to do. It was a golden angel, in one of the most known streets of Mexico, Paseo de la Reforma. Since he was small, he had wondered if it was made of real gold, well now he knew it was an alien.

"_Chingao_ (Fuck) am I the only one left?" he looked around. If there was anyone else, they were hiding just like him.

"Hey" said Nadia running and hiding next to him behind a car. The people had run away from the area with an earthquake provoked by The Angel of Independence.

"Is there anyone else?" he asked

"They are all dead," she said in a calm voice.

Nadia was _Nadie _(no one), and she only lived for Gantz, she had gathered some of the best stuff but never used them. He hated her for that

"So if we fall on its range of vision we are dead, if we make strong sounds, even those not so strong we are dead, if we shoot the attack is repelled and then we are dead, we can't reach it because its so high, so if we try we are dead" he said tiredly.

"Rosa is dead, aren't you going to cry?" asked Nadia

"Calla (shut up)" he simply said before going for the last option. This was his fourth time in Gantz; he had lost his brother the last battle and his closest friend on the second. He was only ten points away from being free. He was a smart person; he could make it there if he survived.

He reached the base of the long column that held the monster. He was at the alien's back. There were stairs leading up on front of the alien but he could not risk being seen. He knew that if he did not climb fast enough the alien would see him and finish him with its laser eyes.

"That would make a good song," he said to himself softly 'Laser eyes! Laser eyes that kill me!' he sang in his head as he climbed as fast as he could.

He reached the top to find no alien. He looked down and saw it before the entrance of the column. He saw Nadia approaching it from behind. This was his kill! He had to get it first! He jumped after seeing the angel shoot lasers at something inside the monument. There had been someone else in there. Nadia shot the monster, its middle was broken.

"I win, again"

Ivan looked inside...Felix, Gabriel, Raul, Miranda...Rosa; they were all dead in there. They had found a drain passage and gone in.

"You said they were dead" he said seeing they had been unharmed until recently.

"Sorry, I needed bait" she had been the one to tell them about the passage.

"Then why didn't you use me as well" he said

"Because you have potential" she said with a soft smile and blush.

Ivan held his tears back; he watched the Laurel crown that the angel had been holding land on her head. He saw golden veins go under her scalp. She stopped laughing.

"Help!" she screamed before he pointed the sender gun at her "we...we can bring them back! We can!"

"No thanks, I prefer to do it my self than with a_ cualquiera _(whore)" he said before shooting. She cried until she was gone. Ivan looked at the golden angel, it was metal...bronze painted with gold. He spotted the real Laurel ring attached to its waits. He placed it back on its hand. People would think it fell with the shake; they could put it together again 'so this is how it feels to be independent'

He was the only back to the room where Gantz gave him his score...

"Gantz, I want Antonio back," he said before having his older brother back.

"Ivan!" his older brother, taller and handsome lifted him off the floor with a hug "but..." he looked around.

"We have to get the others back" said Ivan with a tearful smile.

Both brothers lived together; they went home, had a simple dinner and went to sleep. The next morning Antonio was watching the news "that was it?" he asked, Ivan nodded before Antonio sighed "they are getting more difficult every time" he said

"It has to mean something" said Ivan.

"Did Nadia say something about it?" asked Antonio

"Some shit about Katastrophe" said Ivan almost displaying his rage. He hoped she was still in pain.

"It sounds bad" said Antonio, "let's ask Gantz next time" he said showing a wet finger and playful smile.


	3. England and Philippines

**Worldwide Gantz**

**Declaimer: I do not own Gantz, in any way form or shape. I am still welcoming requests. **

**Chapter 3: **

**Gantz England**

**Ethan watched the news every morning, but as always, he paid little attention to them. He had to get to the office, do his job, have lunch, go back to work, then go home and have a well-deserved rest. He was single and twenty-five, he was little worried about that. He rubbed his eyes before leaving and doing as he knew the day would go as. It was a boring and sad life. He closed his eyes once he lay on bed. Hours later he woke up as air would not go into his lungs. **

'**What in the bloody hell!' he thought as he watched men carry out his possessions. The air from his lungs was gone, everything blurred and then it was darkness. **

**He was awake. Very awake. He was looking at a room filled with people. Was he dreaming? A few more people were transported into the room. He looked at the sphere in the middle of the room. He had a strange feeling about it. People started to make questions to each other, they had died, and they were sure! He was sure too he had died. **

"**Alright, here is the deal" a man and woman stood in the room, the man had spoken "this is a game of life and death, in a few seconds that sphere will open and then we will be given armament to fight monsters that are a threat to this land of ours. We were given a second chance for this. You will use suits like the ones we have, you will hold to your weapons and fight"**

"**Are you freaking out of your mind?" a punk with a Mohawk roared before laughing. The woman pointed her gun at him and shot. He was about to laugh again but then his head exploded. **

"**Ah!" a schoolgirl screamed before running to the corner of the room. A man in an elegant suit covered his mouth in misbelieve. Gantz opened**

"**Hurry or you will be considered a nuisance," said the man pointing at the dead punk. **

"**This is crazy," said another schoolgirl, Ella, in sobs as she went first to change with her terrified friend Jessica. **

"**This isn't the first time you do this, am I right?" asked the man of the suit, named Norman. **

"**It's been about a year," said the man named Jake "Sophia has been one mission longer than me"**

"**Oh my" said Norman before going next**

"**This is insane," said a boy about seventeen holding his guitar "Henry, you killed him"**

"**If you don't want to die too, you better shut," said Jake**

"**We will be okay, Leo," said a girl holding his hand.**

"**Thanks Grace" said Leo before Sophia gave a soft smart smile that turned into loud laughter. **

**Ethan went in next. He had the feeling they were hostages. **

**Once they stood all dressed in the room and with weapons ready, they were transported out. They stood on a grass field. Ethan turned around when he heard someone gasp. They stood before Stonehenge.**

"**Get your arse moving" said Jake following Sophia who held some kind of device. **

**Ethan noticed, he had been the one to speak the less. He followed, he held to the gun and continued to do so until they stood on the middle of nowhere among the woods. This couldn't be good. **

**Jake made them make a circle before they shot the floor until they hit a rock. **

"**That's it," said Sophia with a horrible smile "continue" she said . **

**Something moved and furry back emerged from the rubble. Everyone stepped back and hid behind trees before a large mole emerged. **

"**My goodness" Norman said before Sophia, who no one had noticed had climbed at top of a tree, jumped on its back before using the same gun she used to kill the punk. She jumped back as its hairs turned into sharp needles. It was three seconds later that it's brain bathed the forest floor. **

"**That was easy, what a shame there weren't more" Jake said before he was transported back to Gantz's room. Everyone stood there, alive. **

**Ethan heard the results. No one made any points but Sophia. Everyone left home scared and tired. **

**It was a two weeks later when they were called again. This time it was a gigantic badger and again Sophia was the one to kill it. Back in the room, because she had made a hundred points, she requested for a new weapon. Several night went like this, sometimes Ethan just waited for that moment. The zero that always was his score mocked him while Jake and Sophia kept rising and wasting their chances to escape. They always took all the kills and left them as peons who did most of the work. Ethan saw many die, the schoolgirls, the punks, and even silly Norman. One night he sat silently as once again he listened to Jake and Sophia order the new member of Gantz. He didn't say anything as they took the life of a young girl to once again make their point. **

**He had enough. They were transported to the Shakespeare theater in Whales. He remembered assisting here when he was in college just a few years ago. He had always wondered how it would be like to stand before a large public. **

"**To be or not to be" the words left his lips silently as he pointed two guns at Jake's and Sophia's backs. there were a few gasps as their suits busted. Ethan couldn't remember ever being so scared in his life as he was chased by them. Still he smiled when he spotted a woman too beautiful to be true ahead, standing in the stage. He ran faster, thankful that his suit allowed him to. He jumped over her as her extremely long arms tried to reach for him. Then her eyes, completely blue like ice landed on Jake and Sophia. **

**Ethan turned around to see the alien feed on the mass of flesh they had become. He pointed his sender gun at them and shot. She stood up slowly and looked at him with a calm expression. She smiled at him, blood covering her jaw and neck. Her sharp pointed teeth had pieces of flesh in between them. **

"**Wonderful" she said before her mouth was no longer there. **

**Ethan and the others were taken back. All looked at him with wide eyes, waiting for his guidance. **

"**Next time, we all will get points," he said once he looked at his score. **

_**Grew Some Ballsalot: 25PTS.**_

"_**About time"**_

_**Xxxxxxx**_

_**NL: I just want to say, I love Philippine food; Sotanhon, buko-pandan shake, their sweet spaghetti and I am not sure if it is from the Philippines but I also love Buchi. **_

**Gantz Philippines**

**Grace stood before the door of her house. Inside her husband would be waiting for her after a long day of work. She also had come back from work, and done the shopping for dinner, so why didn't she get to rest for a little bit? Her husband didn't pressure her, he actually asked to take it easy. But she had too much to do. She had to prepare her class for the next day. Those children were always looking for a loophole in her knowledge. She had to stay on her toes. It was she against forty other minds. Still for that day, she would take a break but she just didn't want her husband to know. It was for some reason, looking weak before him felt wrong to her. She loved him, no mistake about that but she had always kept her image intact before him and everyone. **

**She turned around and walked back into the street. She would walk around the block once and then go back. She lived a nice life and she appreciated it. Their home was in a safe place, no floods ever reached them, thank God. The sun was starting to set and just walking towards it felt nice. It hid behind the hills illuminating the sky so beautifully. **

**The earth under her feet split and she fell. Her neck broke, her leg broke, and her back broke. As she bled to death, she wondered if her husband loved her too. **

**Grace opened her eyes. She sat in a small room with other people. They all looked distraught as they stopped from listening to a person. She didn't mind when they went back to listening to him. She also listened and understood their situation. She wondered if she was dreaming. The room and black sphere looked real enough to her. **

**She held the hand of a young boy who got himself killed over his parent's debt. He was no more than eight. Grace changed him into their given suits and held his gun for him. They were transported to a jungle which she was sure was located in their tropical country. Everyone gave her and the boy for dead. They didn't believe they could survive or be of any use. She took a deep breath, and just like her first day teaching she gave one step after another. The boy was quiet, as he listened to her. **

"**we will be alright" she said with a smile "I will take you back with your parents when this is over" then she spotted something glowing among the trees. It was the alien described by the sphere. **

**She had always loved science fiction so when she came face to face with a creature that resembled a green alien, she shot with no fear. The creature exploded before more, with thin wiry limbs started to descend from the trees. She had found their nest. She held her gun and the boy's, just like when she had to write a lot on the board or grade a ton of papers, her fingers moved fast and with efficacy. Head after head exploded. Guts rained on her painting her skin blue. She stopped the moment the little boy gasped. He was being transported back. Grace sighed in relief once they were back to the room. About half the group hadn't made it. **

**Gantz started to deliver the scores. Grace was patient and waited until her came.**

**Master Bitch Shooter: 123 PTS **

**Everyone gasped but the little boy simply smiled. She was given her choices. **

"**Please free this young boy" she said patting the boys head. And then the boy was transported back home with no memory of Grace or Gantz. **

**Once they were free to go, she found she wasn't so far from home. It was very late and she was worried about her husband. The earthquake had destroyed several homes in their neighborhood. She could see a lot of people mourning. She arrived home to find it in one piece. Her husband stood out the door with a worried smile. He didn't question where she had been, he simply embraced her. The next time she was called to Gantz her chest rose with pride. She still had twenty-three points left from before. **

"**Don't touch me!" a girl, no more than fifteen was cornered before Gantz opened. The tugs who had been bothering her went to change but not without throwing some distasteful comments to the now sobbing girl. Grace recognized her as one of her worst students. Many could say she had no future, but it didn't mean she didn't deserve to live or be treated like an object. **

"**Teacher" the girl recognized Grace. **

"**Change into a suit, you will need it" she said before the girl listened to her for the first time and changed. Grace was careful to keep her gun at close reach in case the tugs approached her student. They were soon transported to a bay. It was empty for some reason. **

"**Teacher! Look a shark!" the girl shouted before they all looked towards the see to see a large fin sticking out. **

"**What a bimbo" some of the thugs said before they went in search of the shark. **

"**Hm" the girl pouted before Grace joined her to watch the large fin. **

"**The sea is an amazing place, isn't it?"**

"**I love the sea" she said before nothing Grace's curious stare "I know I don't show it much at school but there is more to me than boys and make up. I love the sea since I was little and all the life it holds. The time you said all life came from the sea I almost cried"**

"**Then you asked if mermaids were real" Grace lowered her eyes "and I said no" she felt guilty "I am sorry, its just that…"**

"**I know they aren't real" and she smiled "just like aliens" then the large fin's owner jumped out of the water. It was a man from waist up and shark waist down. His human half had the same grey skin tone. **

"**Move!" Grace shouted before pushing her student out of the way. The man shark had large sharp nails and with one blow tore Grace's arm off. **

"**Teacher!" the girl cried as the manshark started to change. His shark tale split in two before becoming grey legs while his human top turned into a sharks head. **

"**Run" Grace said taking hold of her weapon before finding sharp teeth tearing at her abdomen. **

"**Teacher!" and then the girl was holding the gun and shooting like there was no tomorrow. The manshark exploded and Grace fell to the floor bleeding heavily. Somewhere they heard someone shout with glee before they were all transported back "teacher!" Grace patted the girl's head as she sobbed. **

"**You did well" said Grace before she took the girl back to her home and gave her parents' an excuse for being late. Grace made it home even later only to find her husband had made dinner. **

"**You look exhausted, take a seat" he said setting the plates on the table. **

"**This isn't right, I should be the one getting dinner ready"**

"**You are so old fashion" he said with a smile. Grace blushed before they started dinner. **

**Many nights followed when she would simply disappear in the middle of the night. She got her student out of Gantz. The girl didn't remember a thing from it but when she saw Grace's smile and the book about sea creatures in her desk she couldn't help to smile back. During many months Grace continued to help people out. She would sometimes lose a leg or an arm. She got cut in half once and barely made it back. One night, after being held back less than usual she arrived home. She heard laughter before spotting her husband with a young woman in their bed. **

**She had been worried when asked her to marry him since he was ten years younger than her but never did he show any intend to leave her. She wondered for how long this affair had been going on. Her hand slid into her handbag and pulled out a gun. She pointed and shot at them three times. Their bodies turned into a bloody mass that covered the walls. **

**Tears slid down her face. The young woman, she recognized, was her dear student. **


End file.
